


Taking Care

by protectginozasquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Suga Is A Sick Bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi gave Suga the flu, so Daichi feels responsible for helping him get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have the flu and that google search may or may not actually have happened today. It made me feel a little less like death to think of Daichi caring for Suga.

Suga heard a soft thud on the nightstand and peeked out from under the blankets. 

Unfortunately, this movement cost him a coughing fit, and he was forced to sit up, reaching blindly for Kleenex and cough drops, barely aware of the figure standing above him. 

“Sorry,” a low voice responded once Suga’s coughing fit had subsided. “I was trying to help.” Suga’s boyfriend looked down at him sheepishly before sitting on Suga’s side of the bed. “I brought you some peppermint tea.” 

Suga cleared his throat and sniffled, wiping his nose with a tissue. “Thanks. You do help.” 

“How do you feel?” Daichi squeezed Suga’s shoulder, smiling sympathetically. 

“Like death,” Suga blew his nose for effect. He tossed the soiled Kleenex unsuccessfully towards the mini garbage that had been set up by the bed. 

He had to hand it to Daichi, if you were going to have influenza, you might as well set yourself up for as little movement as possible. He had everything he could possibly need: computer and charger, garbage can, snacks, books to read, you name it.

“How are you feeling?” Suga asked. 

He was pretty sure Daichi was the one who had given him the bug. This could perhaps be one of the reasons Daichi went so overboard on the caring and setup, but probably not. Daichi was like this anyway.

“I think I just have a bit of the cough left, so I’m feeling better. Do you want some soup?” 

“No, just tea is fine.” Suga took the steaming mug from his nightstand and blew on it. “You brought me the mom mug.” 

Daichi laughed. It was a momenta from high school. The volleyball team had joked for so long about Suga acting like a mom that Asahi and Nishinoya actually bought him a mug. Suga could picture the two of them, searching for hours for the sappiest one they could find. They had done well, too: it was very silly-looking, bright red with obnoxious orange polka dots. On the front was the question: “I’m a mom, what’s your superpower?” 

“It’s like the team is comforting you from afar. You know,” Daichi smiled, “You’re pretty adorable for a sick person.” 

Suga stuck his lip out, pouting. “I don’t care if I look adorable, I feel like death.” 

“I know, I’m sorry, you should lay back down and try to get some more sleep.” 

“I’ve been sleeping all day. I think I might watch something,” Suga reached for his laptop. He opened it to find the meager results of his earlier google search: _Why did I get the flu even though I got the flu shot this year at the doctor this year which by the way I absolutely hated,_ closing the tab for it immediately. It wasn’t like it mattered at this point. He had hated the shot, though. 

“Do you want to watch something with me?” Suga asked. “I’ll cough the whole time so you probably won’t be able to hear anything,” he added bitterly. 

Daichi smiled, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Suga’s forehead. 

“I think I am going to go ahead and make some soup. I’ll make it slow, so it’ll be done in a few hours when hopefully you’re a bit hungrier. How’s your stomach feel?” 

Miraculously, Suga’s stomach had mostly fared well throughout the bout of illness, so he shrugged. 

“Not bad. I’m not very hungry, but it doesn’t hurt or anything.” 

“That’s a good sign. You just relax and lay low in here, and I’ll be in the kitchen.” 

Suga nestled back into the soft sheets of their queen-sized bed. He surveyed the mess of tissue boxes, cough drop rappers, and various pajamas that had been worn and discarded in his immovable stay on his bed for the last two days. Daichi stood up to head for the bedroom door, but Suga caught his hand. 

“What is it?” Daichi asked in the softest voice possible. Suga loved it when Daichi was concerned. 

“You take good care of me. Thank you.” 

“You’re easy to take care of,” Daichi leaned down for one more forehead kiss and ruffled the hair which Suga was sure looked like a greasy mess. It still felt good, though, for Daichi to run his hands through it. 

“I’ll be back to check on you in a bit. Text me if you need something.” 

“Text you? You’re in our kitchen.” 

“You shouldn’t have to get up for anything!” Daichi called from their hallway. 

Suga grinned as he settled back into his comfortable place. He was just about to think that maybe it wasn’t so bad to have the flu after all, when a fit of coughing overtook him and he almost sloshed his tea on his laptop. Cursing quietly, he set the mom mug down and wiped up the tea.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have that mom mug.


End file.
